Finding his way home
by nekoangel1988
Summary: In a world of shifters, Foxes are despised and Panthers worshipped. Can a panther befriend a badly injured fox and help him survive in a world that doesn't want him? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

"Kyuubi, go get your father the baby is coming!" Kushina said as she winced as another sharp pain shot through her and she dug her claws into the floor. Kushina was a red haired fox shifter, while her husband was a yellow haired fox shifter. These kind of foxes could choose to be human whenever they wanted unless they were a month or more pregnant, if that was the case they stayed in either their fox or human form for the duration of the pregnancy. Kushina had been in her human form when her first son Kyuubi had been born. It had been a very difficult birth so Kushina had decided to stay in her fox form with her second pregnancy. She hoped that she would have an easier birth with this pregnancy.

Kushina spend the next several minutes pacing the floor and growling as the pains steadily grew worse until she felt like the kit was finally ready to come out. Laying down on the floor, Kushina panted harshly her ears twitching as she heard the door slam open and saw Minato storming towards her, Kyuubi following closely behind, in his fox form.

Minato knelt down beside Kushina and placed her head on his knees, gently stroking her ears in small comforting motions. He couldn't help but be worried, Kushina had had a hard birth with Kyuubi, he didn't want the same for this one. Not only that but Minato had been out scouting some hunters who were rumored to be out looking to add some fox pelts to their collection. Minato wasn't going to let the get anywhere near Kushina while she was so close to giving birth. Minato wasn't sure why, but fox shifters were despised in Konoha, while the black panther shifters were adored. Minato didn't really care either way, he only wanted his family to be safe. Although Minato feared that if the panther family got any closer they would bring more people with them who would end up chasing the foxes away, Minato didn't want that. Kushina wouldn't be able to travel for a few weeks after the birth so Minato really hoped that the panthers stayed away. Minato didn't like fighting but he would if it meant protecting those that were dear to him.

A sharp pained cry from Kushina forced Minato to focus his attention back on his wife. The fox whined as Minato watched a little blonde fox slip out of Kushina. Minato quickly lay her head gently on the floor before shifting into his fox form, he proceeded to sniff at the kit before gently picking the bundle up and carrying the small male to where he could nurse. Dropping the kit gentle down beside Kushina, Minato sat down and watched as the little one latched onto a nipple and began nursing hungrily. Minato couldn't keep the grin from his face while he watched Kushina begin to lick him clean.

"You have a brother" Minato told Kyuubi who was watching silently.

"He looks just like you" Kushina told Minato once she was finished bathing the kit. "He's going to be very handsome when he's older."

"I agree" Minato said laying down behind Kushina and resting his hand on her belly and watching his new son nurse.

"What are we going to do about the hunters?" Kyuubi asked already feeling protective of his new brother.

"For now make sure that they don't get too close." Minato replied. "Kushina won't be able to travel for a little while."

"We should move as soon as possible" Kyuubi said "I don't like how close the panthers are coming either."

"Can't do anything about that right now." Minato said "for now we can only try to protect her and Naruto." Kyuubi nodded and trotted over to the cabin door. They were well hidden but that didn't mean that someone wouldn't find them. So for the next two weeks, until Naruto's eyes were open and while Kushina was still nursing the small pup. Minato and Kyuubi would shift to their human forms and set out to see what they could find on the hunters.

When they weren't tracking down the hunters, they spent time together watching the little fox grow.

"I got you!" Naruto exclaimed leaping at Kyuubi and grabbing a hold of his brother's ear with his sharp little teeth.

"Ouch, not so hard" Kyuubi said gently shaking Naruto off. "your teeth hurt"

"Sorry" Naruto said, as he released Kyuubi's ear and just lay on his brother's back.

"You two should probably settle down" Minato said watching the two young foxes rough housing.

"Dad" Naruto whined "how am I ever going to learn to hunt if I can't rough house with Kyuubi?"

"You will learn hunting soon enough, your still too small." Minato reminded him.

"Yeah you are more likely to be eaten than to actually kill anything." Kyuubi said laughing at the shocked look in Naruto's eyes, as his brother leaped up off of his back and raced towards Minato.

"I don't want to be eaten." Naruto cried out, hiding behind Minato.

"Kyuubi, you should know better than to tease your brother like that." Minato said sternly. "You will give the kit nightmares." Kyuubi chuckled.

"It's my job to scare him. Makes life more interesting."

"Not for me" Naruto whined, sticking his tongue out at Kyuubi. Minato sighed what he had been thinking when Kushina and him decided to have another kit.

Heading inside cabin, Naruto raced to Kushina's side.

"Mommy, Kyuubi is being mean." Naruto whined and Kyuubi who had followed him in rolled his eyes.

"Not anymore than normal, besides I think he bit my ear in half."

"Did not." Naruto said. Kushina smiled at Naruto and licked his forehead.

"I think it's about bath time." she told Naruto, who scowled and started backing away. He really didn't care if his fur was dirty.

Kushina reached over and picked Naruto up by the scruff of his neck and carried the fussing kit off into the other room.

"Getting a bath won't kill you." Kyuubi called out knowing it would only irritate the little ball of fluff.

Once Kushina and Naruto were out of the room, Kyuubi turned towards Minato, losing his grin.

"The hunters are getting closer" Kyuubi said "even if we shift into our human forms, they will get suspicious as to why we have a fox kit. Naruto won't be able to shift into his human form for another several months."

"It worries me too" Minato said "They will know as soon as they see Naruto, that his parents were either killed and we took him in or that we are the fox shifters."

"Do you think that maybe finding somewhere else to live would be a good idea?" Kyuubi asked. "I know it's not really ideal with Naruto being so small."

"Yes, well I would rather my family stay alive then end up on someones wall." Minato said. Wondering why the fox shifters just couldn't be left alone. It wasn't like they went around bothering people, they just wanted to live their own lives. He sighed their best bet would be to leave and find somewhere in the forest to stay.

A little while later a sleepy looking Naruto came out, he walked over to where Kyuubi lay, and curled up next to him, resting his head on Kyuubi's stomach. Kyuubi chuckled, his little brother had the tendency to prefer sleeping with him than with his family and it warmed his heart. He loved the little guy and hoped that they could keep him safe from the hunters. Kyuubi sighed and rested his head on his paws content to rest with his little brother right beside him. As he drifted off to sleep he couldn't stop thinking that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to keep Naruto safe and sound.

A few hours later Kyuubi awoke to the smell of smoke in the air, jumping to his feet, he saw fire quickly spreading. Grabbing Naruto by the scruff of his neck, Kyuubi awoke his sleeping parents, terrified that somehow they wouldn't be able to escape in time. With flames licking at their heels they escaped the cabin through an open window and raced into the woods.

Once they were at a safe distance, Kyuubi dropped Naruto to the forest floor, panting hard. He knew without a doubt that the hunters had found their hiding spot, now it would only be a matter of time before they were found.

"Whatever happens to us." Minato said "keep your brother safe!" Kyuubi nodded though he didn't like it. "Your mom and I will head North, you take Naruto and go South. Once we feel like it's safe we will come find you." Kyuubi nodded again whatever plan included separating from his family, he didn't like. But he knew that they really didn't have much of a choice, they couldn't let the hunters get a hold of Naruto. Kyuubi didn't know why but the hunters were specifically looking for young kits, often killing the families before taking off with the little ones. Kyuubi wasn't going to allow that to happen to Naruto, he would keep him out of the hunters hands.

"Mom, Dad" Naruto cried out watching as the two foxes dashed off into a different direction from him and Kyuubi. "Come back."

"It's okay, Naruto" Kyuubi soothed as he picked Naruto up by the neck again.

"I want mom and dad." he whined, not understanding why they were separating. It wasn't fair, he didn't want to be away from them yet. Eventually Naruto drifted into silence, as they made their way through the forest. He was scared, he had never been separated from his family before.

Finally when Kyuubi grew tired of traveling, he dropped Naruto onto the leaf strewn forest floor, before collapsing onto the leafs himself. Naruto curled up against his side as close as he could get, whining softly.

"I know you are scared." Kyuubi said "but you don't have to fear, I will take care of you and we will meet with mom and dad again."

"Why did we have to separate?" Naruto asked, tears shining in his blue eyes.

"Because the hunters were getting too close, and they want to keep you safe." Kyuubi replied bending down and starting to lick the dirt off of Naruto's fur. Naruto never could stay clean long, no matter what it was they were doing.

"You won't leave me will you?" Naruto asked, and Kyuubi shook his head before licking Naruto's forehead in a fox version of a kiss.

"I promise, no matter what we will always be together." he replied as he lay his head on his paws and went to sleep.

Naruto however remained awake, his ears twitching with each sound that he didn't recognize. The forest could be scary when you were little and add in the fact that Naruto wanted to be with his parents, he was downright terrified.

Suddenly a strange scent filled his nose, and Naruto sniffed at the air unsure of what it was that he was smelling. Standing up, Naruto continued sniffing around him, making sure that he didn't wander too far from his sleeping brother.

Terror filled Naruto's veins at the sound of a threatening growl, and he froze unsure of what he should do. Glancing back over his shoulder, he noted that Kyuubi was still asleep and good enough distance away that he probably wouldn't be able to do anything to help Naruto if the two wolves in front of him decided to attack. Quivering, Naruto turned his attention back to the grey wolves in front of him, they were were on the skinny side as if they hadn't had a decent meal in a while.

"What's someone like you doing in a place like this?" the first one snarled as the wolves began circling the frightened kit, who only crouched down in terror. Naruto doubted that he could outrun the wolves especially if they were as hungry as they looked.

"I was running from hunters." Naruto nervously answered the question, as he tried to keep an eye on the circling animals. If he somehow managed to get through this, he would never wander off from Kyuubi's side again. Unexpectedly one of the wolves leaped forward sinking his sharp teeth into Naruto's flanks, while Naruto was distracted the other wolf grabbed a hold of Naruto's neck. Both wolfs playing a vicious game of tug of war with the little fox, Naruto yelped and cried to claw at the wolfs, their teeth ripping at his skin, blood dropping from his wounds suddenly the wolf that had the back, right about his tail bit down hard and the sound of breaking bones filled the air, leaving Naruto screaming in pain. Suddenly Naruto was dropped to the forest floor, as a snarling Kyuubi got between him and the wolves.

"Back off!" Kyuubi glared baring his teeth, not caring that the wolves were bigger than he was. Naruto's pained yips filled Kyuubi's ears, enraging the fox.

"He's our meal!" the bigger wolf said glaring at the enraged fox.

"He's my brother, I won't allow you to hurt him anymore." Kyuubi said.

"He shouldn't have wandered into our territory then." the wolf said glancing down at the badly bleeding kit.

"He doesn't know any better." Kyuubi said "he hasn't exactly learned the law of the forest yet."

"He should have been taught" the wolf sneered "now he will pay for it with his life." Kyuubi snarled again, jumping at the wolfs throat, he would kill them for hurting his little brother.

"Come on lets get out of here. That little fox is going to die anyways." the other wolf said "and when he does, we will devour his body."

"Not on my life" Kyuubi snarled and watched as the two wolfs disappeared into the trees. Kyuubi turned to find Naruto trying to push himself to his feet, taking a couple steps, dragging his hind legs before collapsing back onto the ground.

"Be still Naruto" Kyuubi cooed softly as he approached Naruto, and bent down to pick Naruto up, but as Kyuubi got his mouth around Naruto's neck. The young fox cried out in pain the sound breaking Kyuubi's heart as he lay his brother back down on the ground. Kyuubi lay beside him, his heart aching in his chest. He knew the wolves were probably right and Naruto would die, but that didn't mean he would die alone. Kyuubi curled up next to Naruto's bloody body, and began gently licking the wounds even though he knew that it was useless he wouldn't be able to stop the bleeding.

"I'm scared." Naruto panted, his breathing coming in harsh pants. He had never been in so much pain in his life.

"Don't be scared." Kyuubi cooed as he tucked Naruto in as close to him as possible. He didn't want his brother to go like this, in terrible agony and fearful. "I'm with you, I won't leave you alone."

"I'm sorry." Naruto breathed out, wishing that he had never caught whiff of the scent that had lured him away from his brother. Kyuubi licked Naruto again knowing that it was probably the only thing that he could do for his little brother.

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Finding His Way Home

Chapter 2

Kyuubi whined softly listening to his little brother's harsh breathing and knowing that Naruto had to be in absolute agony. Blood was still freely flowing freely from the wounds no matter how much Kyuubi licked at them. He hated this, he was supposed to be taking care of Naruto, not allowing wolves to tear him in half. What could was he if he couldn't even protect him.

"I'm sorry." Naruto moaned again, wishing that his pain would stop. He hurt so badly and he just wanted it to stop.

"Don't be sorry." Kyuubi said, feeling guilty for having to need to rest, he should have been able to prevent this.

"If I hadn't wandered off this wouldn't be happening." Naruto said yipping softly when Kyuubi's tongue hit a particularly sore spot.

Suddenly, Kyuubi's ears flattened against his head and growled upon hearing the footsteps come towards them. He hoped that it wasn't the wolves checking to see if Naruto had died yet, because Kyuubi would fight them to his own death to keep Naruto from being eaten. Unexpected one large black panther and a smaller black panther appeared before him. Kyuubi bared his teeth in a threatening manner. He would protect Naruto this time for sure.

"Take it easy" The bigger cat said "we have no intention of causing any harm. We just smelled blood and decided to see what was going on."

"He's going to die if you don't do anything." the smaller cat stated having approached and sniffed at the younger fox, uncaring of the snarling brother.

"I don't think he can be saved anyhow" Kyuubi said.

"Then why stay with him?" The younger cat wondered.

"Because he doesn't deserve to die alone." Kyuubi replied. He watched carefully as the bigger cat came towards them, sniffing Naruto over.

"I may know someone who can help him, but you would have to hurry because he doesn't have too much longer." The cat said.

"I don't even know who you are why should I trust you?" Kyuubi asked.

"I'm Itachi and this is my little brother Sasuke." Itachi said nodding towards the younger cat who had sat down and was cleaning his fur. "You should trust me because unless you want him to die, I do know someone who can help him."

"It's too painful for him to be moved." Kyuubi said "those wolfs had a good hold on him and was playing tug of war with him."

"Those mangy mutts." Itachi said muttered sounding more than a little annoyed. "They like to think that they are big and tough but they don't attack anything that's not smaller than them." Itachi sniffed at Naruto again before he shifted into his human form, and gently picking the injured fox kit up, ignoring the pain yips coming from him. Kyuubi stared at the man before him, Itachi was tall with long dark hair.

"Be easy with him" Kyuubi growled not liking the pained cries coming from Naruto. "He's in a lot of pain."

"I would think that that's obvious" Sasuke muttered "From those cries he is making."

"Don't be a smart ass, Sasuke" Itachi said as he started walking away with the fox, both Kyuubi and Sasuke following after him.

"Where are you taking him?" Kyuubi asked.

"In town" Itachi replied and that almost froze Kyuubi in his tracks.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kyuubi said "Fox shifters are pretty much hated. I don't want anymore harm to come to Naruto."

"I promise you the lady that I am taking him too, doesn't care about that. She will make sure that Naruto is treated." Itachi replied as they reached the village gates. Kyuubi cringed at the thought of having to enter the village. He had been taught to never enter the village under any circumstances because the villagers would like torture and kill them, just because they were foxes. Kyuubi had never been in the village, and he didn't really particularly enjoy being there right then. He could feel people glaring at him, could practically feel their hatred oozing from their pores. No, Konoha was not a place he was going to be spending much time. He would only as long as it took to care for Naruto and then if his brother could be saved they would be out of there. The cat beside him let out a low growl when a rock hit Kyuubi in the head, making him see stars for a few seconds.

"Get that fox out of this village!" someone yelled.

"He's with me." Itachi said "and they will be treated with the same respect that you treat Sasuke and I." Itachi glared at the villagers and they backed away from him still glaring at the small, yipping kit in his arms.

"Hush little one." Itachi said softly, "I know it hurts." he could feel the young pups blood dropping onto his arm. He couldn't help but wonder why the wolves had thought that a kit so little would make a satisfying meal. He would be discussing this with them, once he had dropped Naruto off with Tsunade. The wolves weren't even supposed to hunting so close to the village, because next to the foxes, wolves were just as badly feared.

A few minutes later, Itachi strode into Tsunade's vet practice, he was thankful that the woman was talking to a villager right at the check in/out desk.

"Take him straight to the back." She told Itachi upon seeing the bleeding kit in his arms, she watched as Kyuubi and Sasuke followed after him, ignoring the glares of those around them.

Once she finished with the villager, she entered the examination room where Itachi had gently placed Naruto on the cool table. Kyuubi had leaped up on the table and was sitting down beside his brother, his paw sitting lightly on top of Naruto's head.

Naruto whined when he seen the vet coming towards him, like Kyuubi he had been taught to fear the villagers. Though he was growing weaker from blood loss, Naruto was still fearful enough to try to scoot away from her.

Tsunade watched as the young fox tried to lift himself to his feet, only making it up halfway and dragging his back legs behind him, yipping in pain as he tried to move.

"That tells me all I need to know." Tsunade said as she grabbed a syringe and filled it with a sedative. "It looks like whatever got a hold of him broke his spine."

"Can it be fixed?" Kyuubi asked softly fearing that she would only want to put Naruto to sleep.

"It's okay, little guy." Tsunade said gently reaching out and touching Naruto's neck making the fox yelp loudly. "I'm here to help you not hurt you." after struggling with the vet for a few minutes, Naruto finally collapsed down onto the table. He barely felt the sting of the syringe as she gently as possible gave him a sedative.

"What happened to him?" Tsunade asked, watching until the young fox had gone to sleep before she began taking a look at the still bleeding wounds.

"Wolves decided to have him for a meal." Kyuubi replied "When I found him they were playing tug of war with him."

"That would explain why he can barely walk." Tsunade murmured as she pulled on some gloves and grabbed the tools she would need in order to give him some stitches.

Kyuubi watched fearfully as she worked on Naruto, carefully stitching the wounds before gently picking him up and taking him out of the room.

"Where is she taking him?" Kyuubi asked panicked, he didn't want to be separated from his brother.

"Brother to get x-rays to see how had his spinal injury is." Itachi said "and he will probably go into surgery for any kind of internal injury."

"But won't the surgery kill him?" Kyuubi asked.

"Maybe not" Itachi replied, sitting down in a chair.

"Tsunade is the best vet around." Sasuke said speaking from his spot on the floor. "she won't hurt him intentionally, so stop worrying your brother is in good hands."

"I can't help it." Kyuubi said "It was my job to protect him and I failed."

"You can't always protect them." Itachi said "He would have wandered off when he was older anyways, its pretty unusual for foxes to stay in families."

Kyuubi heaved a sigh and lay down on the table, his ears twitching with each new sound that he heard. He really didn't like being here, he wanted to take Naruto and leave.

"Why were you in that part of the woods anyways?" Itachi asked "the villagers tend to come into that part. I would think you would avoid it at all cost."

"I didn't intend on staying." Kyuubi replied "We were only passing through and I needed to rest, that was when Naruto wandered off."

"Curiosity killed the fox" Sasuke muttered and Itachi frowned down at him. His brother was moody but he had been acting strange ever since the little fox had been found.

"What's your problem?" Itachi wondered.

"Nothing" Sasuke said yawning and laying down. "I just don't really have an interest in what's going on right now."

"You've been acting weird since we found the fox." Itachi muttered "your more moody than usual."

"I just think it's stupid that those wolves thought someone as small as he was would make a good meal. They are about as dumb as they get." Sasuke replied. "and I think it's time they've been taken care of, they are becoming a nuisance."

"Can't deny that." Itachi said "and they will be dealt with. Likely driven from the forest and forced to go live elsewhere." Kyuubi frowned, he would rather kill them for what they done, even though they were only doing the same as everyone else and trying to survive in this world.

"How long is it going to take?" Kyuubi wondered, he was already getting bored and he wanted to be able to check on his brother.

"Probably a little while, especially if he has internal injuries." Itachi replied "they did tear into him pretty good, and by the way it's probably a good idea to shift into your human form while you are here. Not everyone can who is a fox shifter when they are in their human form."

"Fine" Kyuubi grumbled, leaping off the table and quickly shifting to his human form. He found both Sasuke and Itachi staring at him and he blushed. Despite his size as a fox, Kyuubi stood about six foot 2 in his human form and he was more muscular, and his red hair was nearly brighter than his mothers. Itachi stood and disappeared out of the room before returning with pair of scrubs in his hands.

"Where this" Itachi said handing him the clothes before turning his back so that Kyuubi could get dressed, in which Kyuubi did in a record amount of time.

"Do you really prefer to spend more time as a fox than a human?" Itachi asked, looking the man over.

"We are faster on our feet as a fox than we are as humans." Kyuubi replied "and besides Naruto isn't going to be able to shift into his human form for another several months at least, it's easier to stay in fox form with him."

"I guess that makes sense." Itachi murmured. "With Naruto being so little, he looks like he's barely off the tit, where are your parents?"

"Trying to distract the hunters from getting their hands on Naruto." Kyuubi replied. "The hunters are going after the kits and killing the families for their fur." Itachi scowled. What could the hunters possibly want with the fox children? He could understand killing the adults for their pelts, but children they wouldn't really be useful for anything. Itachi watched as Sasuke climbed to his feet and wandered out of the room, Itachi wondered if he had finally grown tired of being born.

Sasuke wandered into the room where he knew Tsunade would be with the fox cub. Sure, enough she had just finished taking x-rays and was looking at the film frowning.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked interrupting her thoughts.

"His hip is shattered." Tsunade said "from the looks of it, it's going to take surgery to fix it. His neck muscles are strained from where the wolves decided to play tug of war. I guess we can consider it lucky that his neck isn't broken. All in all though the wolves done plenty of damage. Damn wolves."

"What does that mean for his recovery?" Sasuke asked "will he be able to return to the forest."

"Not for a little while" Tsunade replied "it's going to take several weeks for his hip to heal, and of course the stitches will have to be removed." Tsunade replied.

"His brother isn't going to like that." Sasuke said "I don't think he likes the village very much."

"Can you blame him?" Tsunade asked "everyone hates him without even giving him a chance." Sasuke's dark eyes turned to the kit that was lying unconscious on the table, he took in the patches of yellow fur that was missing and replaced by stitches and Sasuke wondered how the wolves teeth hadn't crushed his insides.

"How is he supposed to get around if he can't walk because of his hip?" Sasuke wondered "His brother said he won't be able to shift for another several months."

"I will think of something, but for now it's important that he not move at all." Tsunade replied. "The little guy is in a for a very long recovery."

"You should probably go let his brother know so that he can make some sort of plan for him." Sasuke suggested "I'll stay with him until you come back."

"You better not eat him." Tsunade warned.

"I have no intention of eating him." Sasuke replied, laying down on the floor in front of the table and began cleaning his fur. Tsunade frowned at him.

"Your brother isn't as obsessed as you are with staying clean, I wonder where you got that from?"

"Beats me" Sasuke said and continued his bath, until Tsunade left the room, when she was gone Sasuke leaped up onto the table and sat down, standing guard over the sleeping fox. Sasuke could still hear the pained yips as the wolves tore at him, unlike Itachi, Sasuke had gotten there in time to see them playing tug of war, it was only when Kyuubi had intervened that Sasuke had left and fetched Itachi, knowing that his brother would be able to help somehow. Next time Sasuke ran into those wolves he was going to claw their eyes out, they knew better than to go after a kit or anything that wasn't full grown yet.

"Little brother" he heard Kyuubi say from the door, before Sasuke jumped down from the table, he was still concerned about the kit, but he was in good hands.

"He's going to be asleep for a little while." Tsunade said "he's going to need surgery to repair his hip."

"That means we won't be leaving the village anytime soon." Kyuubi said frowning.

"You wouldn't be leaving anyways, he has a lengthy recovery ahead of him." Tsunade replied after explaining the full extent of Naruto's injuries. Kyuubi sighed, as he watched the IV that connected to his elbow, give him some much needed blood.

"Do what you have to." Kyuubi told her "I would rather my brother be alive than to not have him at all." She nodded.

"I'll do the surgery myself since I know that his presence here won't be welcome. He'll be okay in time, he might have some pain in his hips from time to time but that can be dealt with." Kyuubi nodded and walked over to his brother, kneeling down beside him. He gently scratched Naruto's ears, knowing it was the one place that didn't hurt him. Kyuubi couldn't stand the thought of causing his brother any more pain than Naruto had already been through.

"I'm going to be right here waiting for you." Kyuubi murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Naruto's head, not caring about the blood. "I love you little brother."

Thanks for reading and reviewing! liz


End file.
